Let Me Explain
by ahyeon
Summary: Nana has always made it obvious that Tsuna wasn't an only child, so it's kind of weird for her that everyone always thought otherwise. Yeseul, on the other hand, just really doesn't want to be called Sawada Chou for the rest of her life. OC/? , OLD TITLE: It's Actually Not That Bad
1. Chapter 1

**a/n** : lmfao i'm honestly going to be uploading random things from now on, university is killing me

* * *

Sawada Nana becomes a registered Japanese citizen the spring of her marriage to Sawada Iemitsu.

She makes sure all two of her favorite people are involved in the planning.

For the large part, Nana maps out most of it with Iemitsu. They both want a small ceremony- they don't have that many friends, family is something they both hold dear so thats one of the first things they get out of the way. The outdoor venue is a discussion that drags on for weeks before he finally reassures her that weather is not a problem. _It better not be,_ she remembers murmuring through the stressed out nights of rooting through papers and lace tablecloth designs. During these times, Yeseul is an angel who Iemitsu swears is out for his blood. Together, they team up against her fiancé on the aesthetics.

By the time the wedding rolls by, Nana really couldn't be any more happy as she walks down the isle holding the six year old's hand.

She thinks as she turns her attention away from her beaming husband to the last seconds of her beautiful Yeseul's staredown with Iemitsu's boss's youngest son that she's finally found a proper home.

When Iemitsu dips her into a passionate kiss, Nana laughs a laugh so bell-like that it blends into the sweet melodies of the wedding march. Her arms encircle around the neck of the love of her life and streamers burst out from all around them.

Cutting through the air like gunshots.

* * *

Rim Chaeah meets Lazaro de Cristofaro when her parents are caught by customs and she's hiding in an dirty alleyway with a screaming baby.

In a town that neither of them can properly pronounce, their eyes are drawn to the first things that their starved souls familiarize with the most.

For Chaeah, it's the way he doesn't even hesitate when he happens upon the two of them. In only three seconds, he lends her his coat and coaxes the baby asleep in her arms. He only has to put a warm hand against her cheek and she's filled with a wave of harmony and security. She thinks _this man will keep me safe_ and the baby quiets.

For Lazaro, the woman in the alleyway is the only thing that shines brightly in this dingy old and smelly neighborhood. He ignores the frustrated shouts echoing in the background in favor for his intuition. Letting them guide his actions as he calms the child in his arms and warm the woman up with his flames.

They don't meet again until years later.

In a town with a name too short to remember and appearances too stunning to forget.

Nana and Iemitsu fall in love under a meteor shower through the security of a single glass panel in a University library.

* * *

One of the first things her new foster parents make clear to Nana is that Yeseul was to address her as sister the entirety of their stay in their house.

Rim Chaeah, at the time, had nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. Wanting nothing but to separate herself and the child from a history of torture and abuse. If not for the social fallout, the teenager was scared of what would happen if someone found out just where they were before they entered the System. If that meant severing a bond in favor for one on a shorter straw, then so be it.

She doesn't think more of it as they live out their days in the South. She gains weight, meets new friends, and watches over her baby 'sister' after school. All at the same time making up lies and pushing down the memories that disconnect her from her peers. She studies and studies until she's at their level. She blends in until she all but becomes another face in the crowd.

When Yeseul's first word is revealed to be a hearty cry of _'unni!',_ Rim Chaeah cried for what seemed like forever when the neighbours finally came knocking.

* * *

Sawada Chou is registered into the System on Oct 4 19xx. Oldest daughter of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu.

Surprisingly enough, falsifying a birth certificate is the easiest part. Getting the eight year old to go along with the act was where things started going wrong.

"Why do I have to change my name!" The girl pouted, jumping from the window to squeeze between Nana's elbows. If she kicked Iemitsu along the way then he went to a great length not to show it in the form of pirouetting out of sight in favor of tempering the screaming kettle.

Nana knows her daughter to be a smart girl. There were things that Nana would have never said around the girl that she would already know; she was inquisitive, never failed to pass up the chance to provoke Iemitsu, patient and everything a mother would want in a daughter. Maternal biases aside, Nana wanted the best for her girl. For the newly named Sawadas, changing her name was just that.

Yeseul might have been smart but explaining why they always got strange looks when she would excitingly recount the events of her day in loud Korean during their shopping trips was hard enough.

Years later, she would wish that her mother had more courage to power through the glares and uncomfortable shuffles as they spoke their mother tongue.

Staring at her new name now though, all she can do is offer a silent surrender in favor of releasing the tension in her mother's shoulders.

* * *

There was a joke that haunts Tsuna growing up about how his older sister almost managed to control all of Japan when she was in her teen years.

In a time where the bullying wasn't as vicious and his sister was a constant presence in his life, people would come up to them in supermarkets or on the way to daycare and bow as if Sawada Chou was secretly an intergalactic space princess in disguise.

 _(she could deny it all she wants, but young Tsuna watched enough Space Warriors to know a secret identity when he saw one)_

Sometimes they'd get fruit baskets from mysterious senders.

Other times, people would stop them and laugh about 'the time you took over Kokuyo on your lunchbreak and Hibari Ryo walked in while you wailed on the Boss with a doraemon milk cartoon' and 'hey can I take a picture with you? my wife would never believe me'.

" _Noona_ , what was that all about?" He'd stare up at Yeseul with curious eyes, holding her hand more tightly as the two watched the latest stranger- a big burly man with a curious _Sanrio_ sleeve curled up beneath the thin fabric of his white dress shirt.

There would always be an air around his older sister whenever things like this happened. One that he can clearly describe years later.

In a child's eyes, Tsuna thought Yeseul was a celebrity- everyday involved being coddled by the friends who would randomly drop by to visit ' _o-jou_ '. There seemed to be no end to Yeseul's social circle. Just when he thought there wouldn't be anyone new, another one would show up and throw him into a whirl.

Honestly, joke or not, Tsuna believed in that rumor more than he believed in anything else.

To him, it seemed that whenever Yeseul failed to make it back home by dinner, she was saving the world. He imagined that she was actually fighting against the evil Lord Chihuahua with Ultraman and the Power Rangers and at the end of each battle, she'd stop Tokyo Tower from falling on its side, maybe even catch some Clow cards and make sure Hibari Ryo put a muzzle on the infamous little brother before bedtime. She'd always made sure to call home and Tsuna made sure he was the one who'd pick up first.

He'd be in the living room playing. There was a routine to it. He'd drop everything just to run for the phone, exchange some words, pass the phone off to their mother before turning on the TV. Somehow, she liked to time her calls to weird things happening on the News.

He never knew what those weird adults were talking about but he knew that Yeseul was already on it.

* * *

During her first year of high school, she swears to herself that she would stop actively searching for trouble.

"Sawada, why are you always around when there's trouble?"

Hibari Ryo, the soon to be police chief of Namimori, had long grown used to the idea that trouble followed Yeseul around like a plague.

The look on her face was well worth the vocal exercise when she groans and digs her head further into her arms.

* * *

The bullying gets worse when Yeseul leaves to study abroad.

* * *

Nana likes to make it obvious that she is the mother of two brilliant and gorgeous children.

When more and more of Tsuna's friends begin to stay over, she leaves little hints of her oldest daughter's existence. Sometimes, she'd stay on the phone for long stretches of time, well aware that she should've started dinner a while ago but " _momma's on the phone," "lambo shh_."

She'd laugh and coo, dot over her own son and stopped comparing the two the more she realized that Tsuna missed her too.

Bianchi came up behind her once as she was cleaning up the dusty bookcase in the living room.

Nana was staring at Yeseul's graduation picture, the one where she had her arm around Hibari-kun and the two were smiling with such mirth that it threatened to split their entire faces apart. Bianchi watched as the women reminisced, fingers trailing dreamingly over her daughter's happy face.

What she said caused her to laugh till kingdom come.

"You still look as young as you were back then."

* * *

Tsuna doesn't find out about Yeseul's return to Namimori by phone.

Instead he finds out in an elevator with Dino and Squalo (miraculously with attached ear drums and a slightly less than panicked mood).

It was after they broke the curse and they were in the middle of some discussion or another when the doors opened to the seventh floor and a loud "Sawada!" bellowed out.

Tsuna let out a surprised squeal.

There were footsteps padding up to the doors before a head of brown hair came whirling around the corner and almost destroying the panel.

"Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!" She was screaming in a panic, waving her arms and heaving in huge gulps of air. Tsuna did as he was told and paused when he realized just who that voice belonged to.

Beyond the closing doors, the voice continued to scream but soon it was silenced by the screams of the now reunited Sawada siblings

* * *

In the present arc, the fixed ages are:  
Iemitsu: 38  
Nana: 36  
Xanxus, Squalo, Dino , Yeseul: 24  
Tsuna : 13

Rim Chaeah = Sawada Nana  
\- pronounced like Chae-ah , Ch-A-ah (cha in chase)

(Rim) Yeseul/Ye Seul = Sawada Chou  
\- Rim is the last name Nana's parents possess, after they arrive in South Korea. Nana only uses it sparingly and thus its not a major part of her identity  
\- the name Chou was chosen because it makes her Korean name sound better, it fits awkwardly following Sawada to signify how this is a piece that doesnt fit and if you play with the sounds it sounds a lot like 'Miss Sawada' (Sawada - o jou [お嬢]) lol idk  
\- " yeh-sool " is how you pronounce Yeseul

Lazaro de Cristofaro= Sawada Iemitsu  
\- got it off an Italian Name Generator and chosen because I really like the story of 'Lazarillo de Tormes' lmfao lmfao lmfao

 **a/n:** i dont know if i'll ever get the chance to fully explore Yeseul's family history so here it is anyways: Nana's family originally hail from North Korea and she spent most of her young life in one of NK's largest concentration/prison camps. The family's sentence is just about over when the parents overhear the guards talking about how they might send the free men off to re-education camps which are just as bad and so they decide to escape like ASAP. During this time, Nana is impregnated and so the risks are higher and the (Rim)s are even more motivated to escape if so only for the baby to have a _waaaaaay_ better life. Flash forward a year later, they're almost safe and homefree when customs catches their parents. The baby has already been born and Nana is just about to be dragged back to Korea too when Iemitsu shows up. Epic illegal stuff happens and Nana ends up under temporary foster care with his contacts in South Korea where she continues to learn Japanese. More years later, the two meet each other once again and fall in love and decide to move to Japan.

Nana's 'airheadedness' here is thus explained by her lack of education as a young developing child and reinforced with her need to always go for the easier choice - thus the façade of optimism despite knowing that times are just as bad. This is kind of inspired by my parent's refugee stories and my dad's willingness to tell me only because I'm 'old enough' (I don't know my mom's and I really doubt she'll tell me)

Yah so thats why theres so many name changes. **Nana will always be known as Nana. While Yeseul will be known as Yeseul unless prompted otherwise in terms of safety and security.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :** I honestly didn't think this would get any attention like wow guys now the fear of disappointing yall is real lol seriously thanks for all the reviews and everything it's cool to know people still like khr years after its ending. excuse me while I cry

Somewhere in my notes, I have a memo with only the words: Xanxus is a barbecue dad. And I still have no idea what that means

sorry for the short chapter, I'm still outlining the plot.

* * *

Yeseul doesn't really know just where it all went wrong.

She could probably venture back to her school days and place the blame on the old rumors (still) surrounding her person. She could probably blame Hibari Ryo for only fueling the rumors with every extravagant happenstance.

She could also blame the whole Doraemon-Kokuyo incident for inciting a whole spiel of events that warranted a rather informative chapter in their graduating year's yearbook.

Honestly, whether or not she knew the cause really didn't matter.

If she still had the mental capacity to, she'd probably flashback to an hour ago and retrace the hour long goose chase that led her to this very specific elevator at this very specific time. She'd probably also question how her younger brother found himself in such a wealthy establishment. Maybe even lecture him on the fact that he should've been in school and not in some rich well-to-do-slightly-shady hotel with two questionable-looking businessmen types.

Instead, she did what she always did when she found herself in these types of situations after all the air returned back into her lungs.

Well apart from screaming- but that was unconditional and hereditary.

"It's not as weird as it looks."

If the shocked shaky look dissolving off her brother's face into a mask of exhausted annoyance was anything to go by, those were the seven words he did not want to hear following her loud appearance.

" _Noona_ ," he was groaning and she stared at the console quietly while the other two men were just beginning to regain their bearings. She'd probably have to send them a gift basket or something when she was out of this mess. "Do I want to ask?"

"No. But if you see someone with a pompadour," She ignored the way the kid seemed to straighten up at the mention of the iconic hairstyle. One famed for being worn by the members of Hibari Kyoya's Disciplinary Committee- not that she knew _that_ detail. All she knew was that Ryo was well on the way of committing murder. "tell them that I was kidding. And also, I'm going to be staying at Kyoya's for a bit. He still lives _in_ that house, right? Doesn't matter, how's mom?"

Tsuna looked shocked and if the huge gawking stare he gave her signified anything beyond her adrenaline rush, then she would've considered slowing down.

Instead, the only words the boy managed to spit out before the elevator doors opened and she slipped away into god knows where were

"She's fine. Are you coming home for dinner?"

He really hoped that Reborn didn't find out about this weird event. The Sun Arcobaleno was surely going to get on his back about how Mafia Bosses were immovable forces of nature that were never at a loss for words.

To be fair, Dino looked just as confused and wordless. He was staring back at Tsuna with a look that he didn't quite care to decipher at the moment. Though, it was kind of weird to note that his ears were slightly red.

If he bothered to look at Squalo, on the other hand, he would've noticed the surprised calculative look embellishing the older man's face. That look alone would've prompted the boy to work even faster at getting his older sister out of his immediate vicinity. And maybe even work at preventing any future encounters.

As weird things went, Yeseul's shenanigans through her schooldays conditioned him into normalizing the shenanigans his roundabout group of 'Guardians' got into around Reborn. Honestly, if he had to sit and contemplate- it was like Reborn was dramatizing her rumors into his real life.

Varia and Yeseul's 'weird' was something he hoped would never mix together.

Alas, he didn't care to examine Squalo's reaction beyond a quick glance and here he was, dropping hints about the Sawada family that the two Mafiosi surely didn't know of prior to five minutes ago.

"Yeah maybe," Yeseul muttered. Halfway in the steel space and halfway out in the hall like the screaming person was going to apparate through the walls like a banshee at a moment's breath. In typical Yeseul fashion, Tsuna watched the older woman send him a mischevious wink and completely ignore the two ominous presences behind him, "I'll see you later."

Then she vanished.

Well not so much as vanish as she broke into a mad dash down the hall when the screaming person (who he recognized as a very disheveled looking Hibari Ryo) _did_ apparate through the stairway door beside the elevators.

"Kyoya?" Dino questioned out loud as they watched Ryo pick up a trashcan and throw it at his sister.

The sight left Tsuna wondering what he was going to say to his dad about Yeseul's surefire involvement with the mafia after Reborn caught wind of her appearance today. The once calmed air around all of them evaporated and the teenager felt like groaning.

Honestly, he could care less if she had even called ahead of time.

He was just worried about what good would come out of her not-so-meeting with two high ranking members of the world's most feared Mafia family.

Also, he wondered what he could say to get out of the lecture Reborn was surely going to have in store for him.

Mostly the last part.

Yeseul could handle herself.

Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Old title used to be "It's Actually Not That Bad" but in light of recent events (the American Election namely, please be safe everyone ohmygod) I am changing it to "Let Me Explain"**

Sorry for disappearing for so long; this has been in my drafts since May... my writing is getting more choppy I'm so sorry

* * *

"Sawada Chou, what _on_ earth is _this_?!"

The sound of a single hand thundering down upon her desk is enough to silence the classroom. Beneath her teacher's aged and vein-tinged hands is a crumpled sheet of paper that is barely legible beyond each calculated wrinkle. The man's labored breaths increase by the second, steadily becoming more and more angry by something she couldn't even see.

It was an occurrence that made her sigh internally. A tired expression cut across her face, calmly withdrawing back into her space and glancing at the career survey she was made to turn in only just recently.

She didn't reply, didn't move, didn't react.

Her teacher continued to scream in anger, growing more and more red-faced. Shouting profanities and raising his hand. Yeseul followed the momentum, shooting sideways with every explosive shove as the man accused her of not taking her education seriously. Of making a joke out of the staff. Of being every sort of criminal and bum like her parents.

"You'll never amount to anything, Sawada." Were the words shouted repeatedly at her, each slap becoming more and more abrasive. "You have no respect for your elders, you constantly make trouble to those around you, and you treat everything like it's a game. You're a nuisance to society- people like you are destined for prison."

Not one muscle twitched in the heavy silence that followed the outburst. Looks were shot across the classroom. Yeseul had turned her glare downwards, on the workbook laying scattered on the ground with the rest of her things. If she had looked up, she would've seen the Class President's fists clench turn stark white. Would've seen all the sympathetic looks. Would've committed to memory all the faces that were willing to take a stand.

Instead, she kept it in and wondered idly about her university applications abroad.

* * *

Dr. Rim Yeseul is, no doubt, one of the most well-known names within the medical community.

Having written numerous medical journals and patented more than one major disease treatment, it is easy to say that her face is one well known among the newspaper columns of her hometown.

Tsuna knows this and his classmates know this.

The case of Nezu Dohachiro is one such example of Yeseul's influence stretching beyond borders.

Tsuna remembers watching the whole proceeding live.

The original deal, to his knowledge, was that the principal was only going to fire the middle school science teacher for lying on his transcripts. It was going to be a quiet event that no one outside the school community would know about. One that was easy to throw under the carpet later.

That all changed with one phone call.

Before he knew it, Nezu was caught in a media storm and a legal battle that would soon ultimately destroy his career thereafter.

Honestly, Tsuna thought it was Reborn's doing at first.

"If this is some weird way of asserting your dominance over my life- it's working but it can stop," Tsuna had said unimpressed to the hitman, staring intently at the TV screen as his former teacher was marched down the court room. There was a part of him that felt bad for the middle aged man. But a larger part rejoiced at the idea that he finally was getting what he deserved.

On screen, the judge ordered the court to silence. Idly, Tsuna noted that Reborn still had yet to reply to his lighthearted accusation.

If he'd been more sitting in a more advantageous position, then the teenager would've easily caught the interested glint in his beady eyes.

Instead, a bob of hair caught his attention and he found his attention focused solely on the woman sitting smugly in the litigation.

He was lucky that the newspaper had stopped writing her down as 'Dr. Sawada Chou née Rim Yeseul' after her first publication because there was no easy way to explain away why the Hearing suddenly became more personal to the teenager. Reborn would've taken the whole "my older sister took my teacher to court and thoroughly destroyed three generations of his bloodline" in a whole new direction that would've put to shame her old high school rumors.

In fact, those rumors had nothing on the way she was living nowadays.

If her life really was what the newspaper were making it out to be then there was no way he was going to let Reborn's chaos make it worst.

Normal was barely even a word he could use to describe life in Namimori nowadays.

She didn't need more crazy to add to her encyclopedia of weirdness.

Not after finally making a name for herself separate from the town that took it away.

* * *

Rim Yeseul's first major breakthrough into the medical world is, by all means, unconventional and very illegal.

At least to a sense.

Hibari Ryo's family is illusive at best. In a more calmed manner, she can easily claim that of every definition- the Hibari siblings were Yakuza Royalty.

'Were' being the operative word.

She doesn't exactly know how the empire fell or why the two were kept alive to inherit the remnants of their parent's legacy but if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that the Hibari clan had a lot of subordinates that were still loyal to their young masters.

Albeit, critically injured subordinates.

Strangely enough, as a young intern doctor returning to her hometown for a short respite, her first client is none other than Kusakabe Tetsuya- the best friend of Ryo's reluctant-to-just-say-so's younger brother.

The boys tell her that they were caught up in a fight with the older kids. The boy's father tells her that there was no time to head to the hospital. Ryo tells her about oaths and loyalty and family.

The bullet she removes from the side of Tetsuya's chest tells a different story but the opportunity that presents itself the next day easily keeps her from remembering the specifics of her first illegal surgery.

Looking back, she wonders if that was Hibari's plan from the start.

* * *

In her adult years, many can still claim that the woman still wears many of her teenaged quirks.

Though not as scandalous as before, she still manages to make an event out of every toss and turn that is thrown her way. Everything becomes a story when she is involved. Not one second is wasted in agony in her presence.

Tsuna wants to believe it. He really does but it's events like these that makes him think otherwise.

If anything, her adult life was even more scandalous now that she's established herself.

In her second random encounter with Tsuna, she manages to not just cause one misunderstanding but also inspires early balding all in two minutes.

It's amazing how it all starts in an elevator with the same company as the first time.

He is definitely not going to live long.

While he can throw his half-sister's weirdness under the bus for his oncoming heart attack; he knew enough of the company she kept around that most of the eccentricities that came around the Sawada Chou image _were_ what made Sawada Chou so eccentric in the first place.

Professionally he can see why she was so quick to shed that name.

Currently, he was wondering what she did this time.

The first thing she does is shove a phone into his hands.

(The first sign of misunderstanding is the binary countdown and the list of names open for all the world to see.)

Later, she'll tell him she was playing Assasin. Presently, it looked like she just crawled through a dusty heating vent.

She doesn't even talk as much as heaving in huge gulps of air that would make cigarette commercials look appealing. He's almost tempted to go get treated for secondhand smoke just witnessing it.

"Are you busy?" is what he gleans. This time there's no one screaming after her when the elevator doors close. It takes two floors to actually understand what she wheezed out.

Tsuna shakes his head.

Yeseul swipes at the sweat running down her forehead, crumbling to the ground in an image of giant sweat bucket. He can only stare in bewilderment wondering how she decided where Dr. Rim ended and where Yeseul-Chou began.

This time he didn't pay attention to everyone else. It was kind of hard to anyways- what with the asphyxiating woman who was supposed to be a famous doctor sweating like a twelve-year-old boy in gym class in front of him.

The phone in his hands vibrates once, the countdown stops only to be replaced with a name and he's about to read out loud when she says

"Don't tell anyone you saw me. I've killed half the people and hiding in the elevator is my only reprieve."

The door opens, Tsuna leans over to close it. No one protests.

"Are... are you coming home for dinner?" he asks uncertainly despite himself.

This time, she shakes her head and mutters something about being taken out.

He takes that as with friends and not in terms of murder.

The gun that she hauled in fumbles to the ground. A large nNerf cannon that he remembers having painted black with her discount paints once upon a time.

That's the second misunderstanding- because he knows it's supposed to be Nerf gun. But he's been around Reborn enough to know his guns.

But if being tutored by the World's Greatest Hitman taught him anything- it was being able to spot out an actual loaded rifle when he saw one.

The fact that she also had a dried smear across her cheek that could've been warpaint but could've also been real blood didn't help.

Yeseul catches his worried gaze and lets out a Smoker's hack. Laughter she'd tell him later, _I was laughing,_ she'd be sure to say but right now what leaves her mouth isn't that much comforting his concerns for her sanity, "scuffle with the dude I just killed."

She even gives him a thumbs up, Tsuna isn't even sure if he can look even more aghast.

Then the door opens once again.

Hibari Ryo stands before the doors looking like God has graced the Earth just to hand out water bottles.

He doesn't even know what the transformation is- just that she's chucking down gallons of water and The Landgod of Namimori Precinct now has her phone and the gun in his possession.

They moved like blurs.

Tsuna blanks out for the rest of the encounter.

It's not until Dino mentions it later does he realize he wasn't reliving another one of her high school rumors.

In truth, Tsuna knows that Rim Yeseul and Sawada Chou were like two sides of a coin no matter how many times she tried to protest it.

Sawada Chou symbolized the fragile part of her that always was trampled on.

Rim Yeseul is influential and powerful in her own right.

Authority bows to her. Dr. Rim is a title she wears like a crown. She is the acme of knowledge. In the face of adversity, she is matured and calm and calculative.

She is the scalpel. She is the drill. The knife. The gloves. The sterility of an operating room. The steel of the table. She is the book teaching a new generation secrets she had to learn by herself. She is the knowledge that is constantly growing under the Sky.

Her face is pasted in every medical journal. Her name a credit to every paper. Her essence an event of its own wherever she goes.

* * *

The only reply Tsuna gets to the whole Nezu case is a single peace sign emoticon.

He falls asleep thinking of how she is only twenty-four and how the world treats her like war hero turned sage. A martyr to a profession riddled with political woes and ethical mishaps.

He wonders about the girl that had grew up too quickly and the woman she became.

* * *

 **a/n** : Ok so basically before anything else, I'm not going to pretend school life back then was perfect. Cause it wasn't. The whole thing with Nezu basically stems from a thought that 'hey if a female teacher can lose her job over her past career as an underwear model then a male teacher can lose his over fraud' and a documentary I was watching at the time I think. If Yeseul was powerless as a child then of course, she'd jump at the chance to get back at her childhood tormentor. And who wouldn't defend their siblings if they had the power to, lets be real.


End file.
